Marker writing utensils are well known in the art. These markers typically include an elongated body from one end of which projects a nib. The elongated body is configured for handling and the nib is configured for transferring ink to a writing surface. More particularly, the nib is typically made of a porous or fibrous material that conducts, or allows for the flow of, fluid ink by capillary action, as is well understood by those of skill in the art. The ink is typically stored within a reservoir located inside of the body to which the nib is in fluid contact with.
The ink is typically made to quickly dry once transferred to the writing surface. A disadvantage of using such inks, though, is that the ink can readily evaporate to the environment causing the marker to dry out. To prevent drying out, the traditional solution was to provide a removable cap that can snap-fit onto the end of the marker and thereby enclose the nib. To write, the cap is simply removed thereby exposing the nib. A problem with the removable cap solution, though, is that the cap can easily be misplaced. As will be appreciated, without a cap, the marker can again readily dry out. Another problem with removable caps is that they may present a choking hazard to infants and small children who are often the intended users of the marker.
Accordingly, there is a need for a retractable marker that is capable of sealingly enclosing the retracted nib.